ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Me Too!
Me Too! is a live-action television series on Sprout, Milkshake!, and Playhouse Disney for preschoolers based around a preschool in the (fictional) country of Family Country. In reality, the show is filmed in La Balamory, Virginia. Me Too! was produced by W!ldbrain Entertainment, who produces shows such as Higglytown Heroes, BOUNCE (1999 TV Series), Yo Gabba Gabba!, and Bubble Guppies. One of the directors is Dan Dorsey, who plays PC Paul on Balamory. One of the writers is ZOOMer Pablo Velez. The series The series follows 7 parents and caregivers and their kids James, Michael, Harsha, and Hannah and a dog named McDerrick who are apart during the day (except for a few times at night (mostly Michael)). Sometimes during the program, the parent will think of the child and a think puff will travel across the preschool to Teacher Bob. The program then alenartes between the parents at work and the kids with Teacher Bob. One aims behind the series is to reassure children of working parents who go to school that their parents are always thinking of them. In addition, children get a look at a parent's working day. At the beginning, Teacher Bob teaches a life lesson to the parent before he/she goes to work, and then a problem happens while they are at work and have a race against time to sort it out. the Life Lessons help them sort it out. The show uses clocks to help kids tell the time. Main Characters * Teacher Bob - Preschool Teacher (Robert Hunt) * Taylor Greenday (of Balamory) - Librarian (Emily Basano) * Delia - Principal (Dana Allred) * Chris and Suzanne - Lunch People (Christopher West and Suzanne Alvizures) * Haydn - Art Teacher (Jennifer Gibbs) * Plex - Music Teacher (Ellen Van Meter) * Harvey Jones - Library Patron (Martin "Marty" Owens) * Leon - Gym Teacher (George Wright) * Alex - Band Musician (Jen Lyon) * Sam - Band Musician (Shannon Fulton) Kids * Michael - Son of Plex (Po Bruckheimer) * Hannah - Daughter of Haydn (Sarah Arroyo) * James - Son of Delia (Andy Penner) * Harsha - Daughter of Leon and Alex (Charlotte Lan) Animals * McDerrick - Dog of Taylor Greenday Other Characters * Stevie Robertson (Co Music Teacher) * Jamie Gash (Co Music Teacher) * Skip Reid (Co Gym Teacher) Episodes Season 1 (2005-2012) * I really ever want to dance (#1.1) - Chris and Suzanne make chocolate mousse * I absolutely completely love Fireworks (#1.2) - Plex worries fireqworks might be scary * I Love The Rattle (#1.3) - Haydn hears noises while painting a picture * I far too extremely want to see the parade (#1.4) - Taylor misses the parade, so she creates carnival parade fun in the library. * I want to say goodnight and i need Christmas Bear (#1.5) - Plex misses Michael's phone call, so she dashes around the preschool and does it in person. * The Puncture needs to be fixed (#1.6) - Teacher Bob's old puncture breaks and Haydn wants to replace it. * Paper Mountains are pretty (#1.7) - Delia teaches Teacher Bob's class how to make paper mountains. * The Extremely Very Baby (#1.8) - A New Baby comes, but its father goes for a walk * I really absolutely don't know what a Roadwork is! (#1.9) - Family Country has roadworks, so Leon helps with it. * I am not sleepy and I will not go to bed (#1.10) - Michael drinks pink milk, has a bath, brushes teeth, and has a pajama party with dogs. Teacher Bob and Plex help him get to sleep. * The Most Wonderfullest Juicer in the Whole Wide World (#1.11) - Delia wants it to be a hot day inside. * This is actually a Less Rush (#1.12) - Taylor can't stop reading and is unable to check out books, until reminded by Haydn. * Bumps in the Night (#1.13) - A Storm hits Family Country and breaks Plex's broom! * Potato Recipes (#1.14) - Leon can't dance because he is out of energy. * I really really really want a Fruit Classroom (#1.15) - Plex decorates the Music Room with fruits for a campaign. * But that is fantastic (#1.16) - Delia can't stop reading a book about queens and kings. * My Best Best Recipe (#1.17) - Leon, Suzanne, and Chris can't remember the ingredients to Teachr Bob's new recipe * I can sing like a singer (#1.18) - Chris and Suzanne are waiting for a visit from a famous jazz singer. * Extremely Absolutely Yummy (#1.19) - Chris and Suzanne make cheese toasts. * Strawberry (#1.20) - Haydn and Leon pick strawberries for a fruit-inspired dance with his class. * Boogie (#1.21) - Teacher Bob and the students exercise clubbed with yoga and then cooling down afterwards. * I absolutely completely want a Pet (#1.22) - Plex finds a stray kitten and takes it home as a pet. * Completely Library (#1.23) - Taylor helps with the Library's opening. * We are going to Art Class (#1.24) - Teacher Bob and the students take art lessons from Haydn and Plex. * I really don't like that much (#1.25) - Leon takes his students for a run on the track, but is too tired of running that long. * I am rocking rocks (#1.26) - Teacher Bob and the students go to an auditorium band concert, but guest singer Taylor is too busy at the library. * Wave (#1.27) - Plex refuses to decorate the Music Room. * I just love this new look (#1.28) - A Mess leaves Chris and Suzanne frustrated. * I never, don't ever have trouble (#1.29) - Haydn has trouble picking up Hannah from Teacher Bob's. * I am going to have a Fashion Show (#1.30) - Teacher Bob helps Haydn with her plans for a fashion show. * Picture Book (#1.31) - Plex wants to make a picture book for Michael. * Don't Exactly Touch! (#1.32) - Delia and Taylor fight about danger. * Lunch Time (#1.33) - Delia's art students forget their lunch boxes, so she asks Chris and Suzanne to make lunches. * We are Completely going to the Planetarium (#1.34) - Teacher Bob takes Delia and Kids to the planetarium. * I Absolutely Love Robots (#1.35) - Plex accidentally makes a robot for Michael * Tommy Must Die (#1.36) - Hannah is a fan of Tommy the Singing Tiger,, but Chris and Suzanne are annoyed that Tommy still won't come to the cafeteria to perform, so Tommy arrives in Teacher Bob's just for her, complete with Plex and Leon as the Playground Crew. * Slightly Run (#1.37) - Haydn forgets to pack materials to go to a run on the track. * Nobody has a hat like that (#1.38) - The gang has a hat parade for Nobody has a hat like that day. * Never Ever Ever Never Pull their Tails (#1.39) - Animals come to the Preschool, but the kids keep pulling their tails. * I am completely running out (#1.40) - Alex is sick and Leon recovers with the help of Haydn. * But we always do it like this (#1.41) - Delia takes a trip to her Great Aunt's house. * Call it a day (#1.42) - Plex, Michael and Teacher Bob recall things they did today. * I want it especially very clean (#1.43) - Delia, Chris, and Suzanne clean up the floors of the Food Factory after an Oil accident happens. * The Pirate Book I Really Really Really Want (#1.44) - Nick forgets to bring ''10 Little Pirates ''by Mike Brownlow to a pirate-themed trip to the gym, so Taylor helps him make his own version. * Fruit Rave (#1.45) - Leon and the kids do a Fruit dance. * Harvey Jones (#1.46) - Harvey Jones is grumpy, and Taylor needs to cheer him up. * There is only one Tommy the Singing Tiger fan and that is me (#1.47 (series finale)) - Michael is happy that Tommy the Singing Tiger is coming to town tomorrow. Places Throughout Family Country and its preschool. * Teacher Bob's Classroom * Library/Music Room * Principal's Office * Art Room * Auditorium/Cafeteria/Food Factory/Gym Category:Preschooler Shows Category:2005 TV Series Debuts Category:2012 TV Series Endings Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Milkshake! Category:Comedy Category:Sitcom Category:Drama Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Wildbrain